Forgive Me...
by The Paladin
Summary: Two mini fics in one. A scientest's thoughts as he realeases a beaing that will distroy his world (guess who), and Genki and co. stumble across an acient message, for them. R/R pls.


**Disclaimer and pre-ramble**  


Ok I think most know the drill but let's get the legal stuff out of the way first anyway: _The author does not own the rights to the characters, symbols, or refrences contained herein, they are each property of their respective companys and associates. The author in no way claims said charcters, symbols or refrences and is also in no way recieveing any form of payment from the story herein._  
(Sounds very official eh? In other words I don't claim anything so please don't sue me, the only things I own are the story and the original character).

* * *

## **Forgive Me....**

It was finished.

We had worked on the disk for weeks and now it was finished. With the sound of my colliegue's shouts and the battle outside ringing in my ears I took the cd-rom out of the machine. An explosion shook the walls causing a cloud of dust to fall from the lab's celing; the battle was coming closer and so were the other side. What was the point to this war? Could anyone even remeber what we were fighting about? Was it the future of Pendant, or the other countries? What threat were we to each other? What reson did we have for starting this?

_"This will win it."_ I tried to convince myself, _"This will end the bloodshed."_ But at what cost? Was this right, to make somthing soley to distroy and to give it so much power? And that aside, who were we to create life? Many people I know seem to think that they're gods. But the hard truth is, we're mearly mortal.

So perhaps it wasn't suprising that my hands shook as I placed the disk in the circular groove. I couldn't help but think that perhaps I was making the biggest mistake of my life. Of all our lives.

My hands pressed down onto the controls and the cd spun.

*****

**_Many years later..._**

The hinges of the ancient door shrieked in protest at being forced to move after hundreds of years of being still. Golem released it and stepped into the cool darkness of the building followed be the rest of the rebels. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness they made out a huge room with machines of unknown purpose.

"Wow!" Genki exclaimed.

"It looks almost like the factory we found the Malcarba in." commented Hare.

"Except there are no robots." said Tiger scornfuly, quick to contradict his rival.

It was likely another fight would have taken place but the tension was broken by Suezo's yell of suprise as a piece of rubble slid out from under his tail, sending the eyeball to the ground and disturbing a small pile of debris.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" he groaned as he got up yet again.

"What's this?" asked Holly quietly to the air as she noticed a glint of meatal under the debris in the dim half light.

"What'ca got there Holly?" asked Genki as his friend slid a rust flecked steel box from under the pile.

"I'm not sure." she turned the box in her hands examineing it. The lid didn't seem to be locked but she still had great difficutly opening it. Inside there was a small rectangular packet wrapped in heavy, creased parchement. She drew it out and read the words written in black ink, "For future generations - if there are any."

She unwrapped the package and drew out a black rectangular device with a large raised area of clear plastic displaying a tiny steel disk. Holly's thumb struck a small switch on the side and she gasped and dropped the device as it came to life.

The seven stared as the disk spun and the clear area shot a shaft of light five feet into the air. Inside the light shaft formed a flickering, semitransparant image of a seated man. He seemed in his early thirtys, thin with a triangular face that was almost as white as his long lab coat, contrasting sharply with the darkening bruise on his left cheek. A stray lock of silver-blonde hair hung above sharp green eyes that looked blankly through thick, steel rimmed glasses at the seven whatchers he would never know existed.

_"Thomas Kiedo personal log, entry #3480072.  
I sensed that it was a mistake from the very begining and now I have been proved right. The monster, the one we call 'Moo', is just too powerful and he's... well... there's no other word for it: evil. His forces continue to advance as the beast himself continues to fight the Pheonix. There to I wonder if we haven't made the same mistake twice, createing two monsters that powerful. But it seemed there was no other road to take and now there is no time for regrets or wondering what could have been. The one good thing in all of this is that it seems to have united us in one commen cause and perhaps if we survive there might be a chance of peace at last."_

At this the image paused and looked over his shoulder as red headed woman in a simular coat ran behind him carrying a clipboard. He turned back and continued _"The final gate is almost finished. Moo is too powerful to attack directly, perhaps even for the Pheonix, so we hope that by separating his mind from his body that we might be able to distroy the two parts and end this madness once and for all. But there is great risk in this plan as the beam is untested and there is a good chance that it might not work or even overload and distroy us all. Therefore, I feel compelled to leave this message to anyone else who might come after us. And before we start the countdown I have a confession: I came up with the original idea for the so called "perfect monster". I created Moo and all I can say is.....forgive me. End entry."_

The ghost from the past vanished as the light flickered a final time and went out as the holo prejector shut down. Semi darkness resumed and an almost tangable silence fell over the small group. Even after all they had been through, all the monsters they have fought and struggles they had endured it had never really occured to them. Moo had to have a creator, and now that creator had made an empassioned plea over time and space and somehow they couldn't help but forgive him.

  



End file.
